A new battle
by Mai Valentine2
Summary: Derrotan a Artemisa y todo vuelve a ser normal, pero una nueva bruja aparece y los SEEDS tienen que librar una nueva batalla con ella...Será acaso el final de todo? o los SEEDS podrán salvar al mundo de nuevo
1. Un amor encontrado

este fic toma lugar despues de haber acabado con artemisa, tb Seifer se hace bueno y bla bla bla  
  
1Cap.--UN AMOR ENCONTRADO  
  
Un día como todos, los SEEDS estaban trankilos, pensando en como poder vivir una vida sin aventuras ya k las brujas ya no existían....  
  
MENTIRA! Todavia kedaba Rinoa...no era bruja pero tenia todavia un poco de magia de Artemisa...así k podría ser, ¿k ese poder se saliera de control y la controlara de nuevo?, --pensaba Quistis, mientras tomaba una taza de café junto con Selphie  
  
Que te pasa Quistis, estas muy pensativa, AHH no me digas k... -decía Selphie  
  
QUE?! Como crees k voy a andar pensando en él - gritaba Quistis  
  
Mira Quistis, ami no me engañas, sé que todavía piensas en Squall, aunque él sigue con Rinoa y dudo que alguna ves se fije en ti - decía Selphie mientras tomaba un poco de café  
  
Pues...tienes razón Selphie, sé que nunca me hará caso, pero aunque sea dejame ilusionarme, y ademas quiero informarte que no andaba pensando en él, si no en..  
  
AH!!! IRVINE??Sabes bien que el es mío- gritaba Selphie mientras escupía el café  
  
NO! ESE PERVERTIDO, COMO CREES!!! - gritaba Quistis en un tono muy fuerte  
  
Ahhh lo sabía, en Zell verdad?, siempre te le quedas mirando- decía muy sospechosa - Tampoco!! No estoy pensando en ninguno de LOS DOS!!! -gritaba Quistis  
  
Entonces..eso quiere decir que con Seifer??!!!- gritaba Selphie  
  
NO!!! _, hasta crees que voy a pensar en él, argh...- decía Quistis muy enojada- Pues la verdad, creo que harían bonita pareja no?? - decía Selphie mientras miraba que Seifer entraba a la cafetería donde ellas estaban  
  
SEIFER!!!!- Gritaba Selphie mientras se acercaba a él, lentamente le decía algo al oído, al escuchar esto se le pone la cara roja de ira y grita- QUE?!! ESTAS LOCA!! ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUE??!!!-gritaba Seifer mientras todas las personas volteaban a verlo con cara de "y a este que le pasa". Inmediatamente Seifer se va de la cafetería  
  
Selphie, que le dijiste a Seifer que se puso así?- decía una incrédula Quistis- Nada....-decía Selphie mientras sonreía  
  
Bueno...creo que tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, después nos vemos Selphie - decía Quistis mientras se iba  
  
Mmmm, debe de haber una manera de juntarlos a los dos, yo sé que son el uno para el otro jijiji. Bueno tendré que preparar un plan junto con Zell e Irvine, ellos me ayudarán de seguro jejeje- Decía Selphie mientras corría hacia el dormitorio de Zell, donde se encontraba Irvine  
  
**EN EL DORMITORIO DE ZELL**  
  
Oigan, escuchen, quiero hacer un plan para unir a Quistis y a Seifer!!!- decía muy feliz Selphie- Y por que??!!- decían los 2  
  
Pues porque simplemente creo que siempre han estado enamorados los dos, pero ellos no conocen sus sentimientos y por eso se "odian" tanto, créanme sé lo que hago ^_^ -  
  
Pues la verdad Selphie, creo que estás mal de la cabeza, sabes?, porque yo dudo que entre ellos haya amor...siempre se han odiado, no te acuerdas que cuando estabamos chamacos y en el orfanato? Siempre se peleaban por cualquier estupidez - decía Zell  
  
Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario!! no ves Zell, cuando Quistis se fue, Seifer era muy infeliz y ya no hacía de sus travesuras..  
  
Ayyyy Selphie, eso era porque....porque..... -decía Zell pensativo- Porque ya no tenía con quien pelear!!!- Gritaba Irvine- sí por eso!!  
  
Ash no sean babosos, no era por eso, yo sé que era porque la quería mucho y se los voy a demostrar!!  
  
¿!Como?¡, no me digas que harás que ....  
  
Claro, eso pensaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo..- decía Selphie mientras sonreía - Sé que este plan, hará que ellos dos sepan que se aman n_n  
  
******** 2 DIAS DESPUES*********  
  
SQUAL!!! esperame, quiero decirte algo- decía Rinoa mientras agarraba el brazo de Squall  
  
Dime- decía friamente- Pues, mira , ayer esta de Selphie me contó que quiere hacer un plan para unir a Seifer y a Quistis y quiere que tu la ayudes  
  
Porque tendría que hacer eso?! - decía mientras seguía caminando  
  
Porque son tus amigos ^^ y yo sé que harías cualquier cosa por ellos  
  
Aja....  
  
No me gustó nada tu sarcasmo, Squall!!! Ayudalos, por fis, hazlo por mí - decía mientras ponía ojitos- Por favor  
  
Aja....  
  
Bueno, eso lo tomaré como un sí, despues te diré que tienes que hacer- decía mientras se alejaba  
  
Tendré que buscar a Selphie ¬¬ - decía muy enojado  
  
******EN OTRO LUGAR******  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse...Ahh y Seifer, quiero hablar contigo- decía Quistis mientras esperaba a que todo el salón se fuera  
  
Ya extrañaba sus platicas, Mi querida Instructora -decía Seifer sarcasticamente  
  
Bueno, sabes bien que hoy mismo tienes que hacer tu examen para poder convertirte en un SEED...  
  
Tambien extrañaba eso...  
  
No me interrumpas, Almasy, bien sabes que si no pasas este exámen, ya no podrás hacer otro  
  
¿QUE? ¿PORQUE?- gritaba Seifer mientras se levantaba de su pupitre - Porque ya has hecho demasiados, Seifer, y para tu desgracia, y tambien mía, tendré que acompañarte  
  
Ayyy no podía ser peor mi día....  
  
Ayy callate y sigueme..- decía Quistis mientras se salía del salón  
  
*******EN EL DORMITORIO DE SELPHIE*******  
  
Selphie! ya le pregunté a Squall y me dijo que sí iba a ayudar!!- gritaba felizmente Rinoa  
  
Pues mira, Rinoa, falta menos de 1hr. para que Quistis y Seifer se encaminen hacia la cueva del Phoenix para el examen de Seifer, así que dile a Squall que los entretenga un poco a ellos, mientras Zell, Irvine, tu y yo, nos encaminemos a la cueva  
  
Pero, no entiendo, cual es el plan para unirlos?!- decía Rinoa pensativa- Pronto lo verás Rinoa, pronto  
  
Bueno, sea cual sea tu plan, espero que funcione  
  
Creeme que sí funcionará y si no tengo otros en mente n_n- decía felizmente Selphie, mientras veía desde la ventana que salían Quistis y Seifer- RINOA!! apurate que ya estan saliendo  
  
Si si ya voy a avisarle a Squall y si el no puede salgo yo  
  
*****EN UN PASILLO DEL GARDEN*****  
  
Squall!! ven rápido- gritaba Rinoa mientras jalaba del brazo de Squall  
  
Que pasa? tengo muchas cosas que hacer!!!  
  
Es que tienes que entretener a Seifer y a Quistis, por favor- decía Rinoa mientras volteaba a ver si seguian ahí  
  
Sigo diciendote "para que?"  
  
Porque sí, anda ve!!- decía mientras lo llevaba con ellos  
  
Que pasa Squall?- decía Quistis- Ah, es que, yo..yo..- Ya dinos puberty boy, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...- decía enfadado Seifer  
  
Yo...este... Rinoa me dejó!!- gritó Squall  
  
Ahh? y eso que nos importa- decía Seifer  
  
Pobrecito y porque?- decía una feliz Quistis- Ahh..yo..no sé- decía Squall tratando de parecer que estaba destrozado  
  
Ayy pues puedes quedarte con nosotros, mientras me platicas que pasó y eso sí?- decía mientras agarraba a Squall de un brazo y se sentaban en una banca  
  
¿QUE? No hay tiempo para eso Quistis!!, esta en juego mi calificación para el examen!!  
  
Pues..hay cosas mas importantes, Almasy  
  
Pues en ese caso yo me voy solo- decía mientras salía del Garden  
  
ESPERA!! No le podrás ganar al Phoenix sin MAGIA!!!- gritaba Quistis- No importa, me las arreglaré yo solo- decía Almasy  
  
******MIENTRAS EN UN ARBUSTO******  
  
SI!!! Mi plan funcionó! ahora hay que asegurarnos de que Seifer no le gane a Phoenix- decía triunfante Selphie- IRVINE, ZELL, y vayan a la cueva y tu Rinoa, ve con Seifer!!  
  
Pero, no crees que sería muy peligroso dejar a Seifer solo y sin magia??- decía Irvine  
  
Creeme Irvine..el ave Phoenix no es tan fuerte como tu crees..y ademas si algo le pasa a Seifer para eso estan ustedes, solo vayan  
  
Si!!- decían los dos mientras se encaminaban a la cueva  
  
******NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ*******  
  
Ayy pues puedes quedarte con nostros, mientras me platicas que pasó y eso sí?- decía Seifer remedando a Quistis- Pues..hay cosas mas importantes, Almasy  
  
Argh... me enferma que hagan eso..pues por mí quedense ustedes ahí- decía enojado Seifer  
  
No será que estas celoso, Seifer??  
  
¿QUE? CELOSO YO? YA QUISIERAS!!- decía muy enojado Seifer mientras volteaba a ver a Rinoa- Y por cierto tu Squally esta llorando porque lo dejaste..y Quistis lo anda abrazando ARGH!!!  
  
Ves? Seifer se ve que no toleras que Quisty haga eso, o sí?- decía Rinoa sonriente- NO ES ESO!! NADA MAS ME ENFERMA QUE PERSONAS TAN LINDAS COMO ELLA HAGA ESO CON ALGUIEN TAN...TAN..SQUALL!!  
  
Ah?, acabas de decir que Quistis es linda??  
  
YO? cuando? como? donde?- decía Seifer mientras se sonrojaba- que idiota soy acabo de meter la pata _- pensaba Seifer  
  
Pues sabes Seifer, a mí me parece que...te gusta mucho Quistis y no lo quieres admitir  
  
Eso es mentira!! Yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como ella!! De todo se enoja, es egoísta, es...  
  
Es bonita??- decia Rinoa- SI ESO!!- gritaba Seifer. Inmediatamente se tapa la boca  
  
JA!! LO SABIA!! Te GUSTA Quistis verdad?- decía Rinoa  
  
NO NO NO!!!- Decía Seifer mientras salía corriendo de ahí  
  
^^ lo sabía, Selphie Seifer acaba de admitirlo- decía Rinoa mientras hablaba con Selphie por un celular  
  
Lo sabía, sabía que ellos sentían algo..-decía Selphie  
  
Pero, todavía falta Quistis- decía Rinoa preocupada  
  
Ayy no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo- decía Selphie mientras colgaba  
  
*****EN UNA BANCA POR AHI*****  
  
Y eso fue lo que pasó- decía Squall  
  
Estoy preocupada por Seifer...podrá el solo contra el ave Phoenix?- pensaba Quistis  
  
¿Quistis? me estas haciendo caso?- decía Squall mientras movía sus manos enfrente de la cara de Quistis  
  
Ah? Ah!! sí, sí, siento lo que le pasó a tu perro..-decía Quistis- -_- No me hiciste caso, ni siquiera tengo perros, los odio-decía Squall- al igual que Rinoa por meterme en esto- murmuraba Squall  
  
Lo siento Squall, hablaré contigo despues, tengo que ayudar a Seifer en su examen para ser SEED- decía Quistis, mientras salía corriendo hacia la cueva del Phoenix  
  
Aleluya Aleluya!! ya podré terminar con esta farsa y poder seguir en mis cosas- decía Squall mientras entraba al Garden  
  
****EN LA CUEVA DEL PHOENIX****  
  
Tiene que estar en algún lugar- decía Irvine tratando de ver si estaba en algun lugar Seifer  
  
Ayy, porque Selphie nos metió en esto?, a mí ni siquiera me importa Seifer- decía Zell  
  
YA TE ENCONTRE!, Mira Zell, ahí está- decía mientras señalaba a Seifer  
  
Te tengo una pregunta Irvine, porque nos mandaron akí? si ni siquiera vamos a ayudar a Seifer  
  
La verdad no sé, pero yo creo que para...para...ayy que importa, mejor concentremonos en el blanco  
  
Donde estas AVE PHOENIX, Ven y pelea conmigo, o es que tienes miedo?- decía Seifer desafiante- Ahí estas, anda acercate-  
  
Rapidamente Seifer corre hacía el ave y lo golpea con su gunblade, pero al ave no le hace daño.  
  
****AFUERA DE LA CUEVA****  
  
Tengo que apurarme, antes de que algo malo pase con él, fuí una tonta, nunca debí dejarlo solo..nadie le puede ganar al Phoenix sin magia y el no tiene ninguna, ni siquiera un maldito GIF - decía Quistis mientras apresuradamente corría a la cueva  
  
Despues de tanto correr y correr , llega hacia donde estaba él  
  
SEIFER!!!- Gritaba Quistis  
  
Que haces aquí? no debes estar con el Puberty Boy?- decía Seifer mientras esquivaba al Phoenix  
  
No Importa lo que digas Seifer, pero mi obligación es ayudarte, no puedo dejar que nada te pase- decía Quistis mientras se acercaba a él  
  
NO SEAS TONTA! NO TE ACERQUES!!- gritaba Seifer  
  
Era demasiado tarde, con rapidez Quistis se acercaba a donde estaba Seifer, inmediatamente el ave Phoenix la vió y la trata de pisarla, pero Seifer se interpone y la avienta hacia a un lado  
  
Que..paso?- decía Quistis que estaba tirada- SEIFER!!- grita desesperadamante y se para y corre hacia él, pero alguien se interpone entre ella  
  
NO!! No puedes ir el Phoenix te va a matar- decía Zell- Deja que Irvine se encargue de todo  
  
NO!!!dejame Zell- decía mientras trataba de quitarse a Zell de encima- ENTIENDELO!! no puedes hacer nada, no tienes magia, deja que Irvine se encargue, el tiene mucha y puede salvar a Seifer  
  
Seifer...-decía mientras se tiraba al piso de rodillas y de su cara salía una lágrima- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- decía Zell mientras la levantaba del suelo  
  
FIGARA!!!- gritaba Irvine mientras el fuego ardiente golpeaba al Phoenix, despues de tanta pelea el Phoenix sale volando de ahí y se escapa....- CURE!!!!- Irvine lo usaba una y otra ves, pero eso no lo podía curar  
  
SEIFER!!!- esta ves Quistis sale disparada y corre hacia él...- Lo...siento - le decía a Seifer mientras lagrimas caian de su rostro - Pronto, Irvine, Zell , llevenlo con un doctor en el Garden!!  
  
Si- decían mientras cargaban a Seifer y se lo llevaban al Garden...Quistis lentamente caminaba pensando en los que había pasado....  
  
****EN EL GARDEN****  
  
Haganse a un lado- decía Irvine mientras trataba de quitarse a la gente que quería ver que le había pasado al pobre de Seifer  
  
Llevalo con la Dra. Rápido!!-decía uno de los alumnos que estaba ahí  
  
¿QUE PASO? - decía Selphie quien traía atras a Rinoa- El...me salvó ..es mi culpa- decía repetidamente Quistis mientras llegaba hacia donde estaban ellos  
  
Ves? Selphie? te dije que esto sería peligroso- le decía al oido Rinoa a Selphie- Sabía que algo iba a pasar- decía repetidamente Rinoa mientras veía que se llevaban a Seifer a la clínica y toda la bola de alumnos detras de ellos  
  
****EN LA CLINICA****  
  
DOCTORA!!! Tenemos herido a Seifer por favor cúrelo!!- decía Quistis mientras agarraba de los hombros a la doctora  
  
¿Que le pasó?- decía la doctora- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tienen que salvarlo..- decía Quistis en Lágrimas- Haré todo lo posible, pero les suplico que se calmen y salgan un momento, yo les avisaré cuando pueden entrar a verlo- decía la Dra. mientras los sacaba de ahí  
  
No puede hacer esto!!!- gritaba Quistis mientras golpeaba la puerta de la clínica- Ven Quistis, vamos a tranquilizarnos- le decía Rinoa mientras se la llevaba de ahí  
  
***EN LA CAFETERÍA***  
  
Dime..que pasó?- le decía minetras la agarraba de la mano- Pues...este de Squall me contó que lo cortaste y..  
  
¿QUE? YO NUNCA HI..ahh si es cierto lo corté, despues te explicaré jejejeU- decía Rinoa con la mano en la cabeza- Ayy casi meto la pata, ya me las pagará Squall, se ve que se quiere desacer de mí- pensaba Rinoa  
  
Bueno...yo estaba ahí con Seifer y Squall vino y me comentó eso, entonces yo como su amiga decidí quedarme a escucharlo y Seifer se fue enojado no se porque..y entonces él se fue sin magia, y despues de un rato me acordé que nadie le había ganado al Phoenix sin magia, y sabía que Seifer no podría ganarle y menos sin magia, entonces fuí corriendo hacia donde estaba él y quise ayudarlo pero el me dijo que no y yo empecé a correr hacia donde estaba él y el Phoenix me trató de atacar pero Seifer....- le sale una lágrima- Se interpuso y me salvó...y luego de la nada salió Irvine y Zell e hicieron que se fuera el Phoenix...  
  
Ahh...nunca pensé que él te fuera a proteger...- decía Rinoa - aunque, sabes? antes de que el se fuera, yo le pregunté algo...y me dijo que eras Linda  
  
Ah?, eso..eso dijo? - decía Quistis muy impresionada mientras se quitaba con un pañuelo las lagrimas...- Sí ^^, sabes, yo creo que el está enamorado de tí y por eso te salvó...  
  
Yo creo todo lo contrario- decía mientras apartaba su vista de Rinoa- ¿porque lo dices?  
  
Porque..no creo que alguien como EL, se enamoraría de una persona como yo...  
  
Te gusta?- decía Rinoa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella - To..toda mi vida eh estado enamorada de él...ja´ mírame por mi culpa él está herido y no pudo pasar su examen y dentro de una semana será la graduación de los SEEDS...  
  
Nunca..pensé que estuvieras enamorada de él..pues porque simplemente por como lo tratabas...- decía Rinoa  
  
Eso no es cierto...  
  
Eh??!!- decían Rinoa y Quistis mientras volteaban a ver quien era  
  
Era una persona con un vestido largo negro y cabella negro y largo...  
  
EDEA!!- decían ellas mientras sonreian  
  
No es cierto, de que el no haya pasado el examen- decía muy tranquilamente mientras se sentaba  
  
Pero, si por mi culpa no derrotó al Phoenix.- decía muy triste Quistis - Eso es mentira...para ser SEED no solo tienes que ser fuerte y vencer a todos los que tienes enfrente si no tambien tienes que tener valentía,corazón y esto de acá- decía mientras señala su cabeza - Y el día de hoy, él a demostrado que tiene eso...Tuvo la valentía de ir sólo a pelear con Phoenix, tuvo suficiente mente como para saber que tú volverías por él a ayudarlo y tuvo suficiente corazón...para salvar a la cosa que el más aprecia en este mundo..  
  
Yo?..yo soy esa persona?  
  
Sí...pero él nunca lo pudo demostrar como todo mundo quieren que lo demuestre, el..lo expreso siempre de otras maneras ,yo sé que desde el primer momento en que te vió en el Garden, sintió ese sentimiento pero nunca...nunca...lo demostró como tu quisieras que él lo haga  
  
"Atención, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell y Squall, pueden venir a ver a Seifer"  
  
Anda, vayan, no pierdan tiempo, ahh y mandenle mis saludos- decía Edea mientras se levantaba y se iba  
  
Inmediatamente Rinoa y Quistis salieron corrieron hacia la clínica, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a Squall, lo cual es muy raro, pero estaba ahí, todos dejaron entrar a Quistis primero  
  
***EN LA CLINICA***  
  
Ah, Quistis, puedes quedarte con él el tiempo que quieras, yo en un momento regresaré para hacerle más examenes a Seifer- decía la Dra. mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba en el cuarto a Quistis y Seifer  
  
En una cama Seifer estaba acostado, dormido, tenía vendas en todo el cuerpo, Quistis se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, tocó la frente de Seifer..y se quedó ahí un buen tiempo...bueno mas bien todo lo que quedaba del día.  
  
**AL OTRO DÍA**  
  
Ahh, me duele todo - decía Seifer mientras se miraba el cuerpo, estaba cubierto de vendas y de las vendas se veía que por adentro tenía sangre, voltea a su alrededor y no ve a nadie, despues ve abajo y ve a Quistis dormida en la silla, tenía la cabeza y sus brazos en la cama.  
  
Ella se quedó todo el día, hasta esperar que tú despertarás, Almasy - decía Rinoa mientras entraba al cuarto.  
  
Ella?...nunca lo pensé de ella- decía seifer muy sorprendido- Pues al parecer ella tampoco creía que tu la irías a salvar...y al parecer yo no sabía que ella estuviera enamorada de ti.  
  
¿QUE?- decía Seifer mientras se paraba de la cama- Baja la voz, no ves que está durmiendo?- decía Rinoa mientras lo reprochaba- Y sí, mientras hablaba con ella, me dijo que siempre ha estado enamorada de tí...y yo no sé si la verdad tu pienses lo mismo.  
  
Yo...pues...yo...  
  
En ese momento se va despertando Quistis, ve hacia su alrededor y ve a Rinoa - Bueno días Rinoa ^^  
  
Igualmente, ya viste a quien tienes ahí??- decía señalando a Seifer  
  
Quistis voltea y ve a Seifer parado, ella cree que está mejor, así que sigue sus instintos y lo abrazá!!  
  
Nunca pensé que te recuperarías!!- decía felizmente mientras lo abrazaba cada ves mas fuerte  
  
Argh!!!- grita Seifer- ¿QUE PASA?-  
  
Por si no lo sabías, tus abrazos son demasiado fuertes y me duele TODO!!!- decía con cara de enojado mientras veía sus ojos azules  
  
Inmediatamente le dice "lo siento" y lo suelta, avergonzada por lo que había hecho...  
  
Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos, ayer no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar, así que esperaré afuera junto con los demás - decía mientras se salía Rinoa  
  
Un gran silencio había, hasta que Quistis decidió romperlo.  
  
Bueno...pues creo que yo tambien tengo que irme, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que creo que me iré- decía Quistis mientras se volteaba para irse  
  
En ese momento, Seifer la agarra de la mano...ella sorprendida voltea y pasa lo inevitable...él la besa.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
¿Que les parecio? Bueno a mi se me hace que esta medio cursi pero nada más se me ocurrio esto, jejeje bueno quería decirles que dejen su opinion y mandanme un REVIEW!!^^bueno y tb espero que les haya gustado, yo lo hice porque me encanta esta pareja y nunca han hecho un fic dedicado a ellos y yo lo estoy haciendo jejje aunque no solo se tratará de ellos sino tb una nueva Artemisa aparecerá en escena y los SEEDS tendrán que luchar con ella...  
  
Que el Dios De La Muerte descienda sobre ustedes!! 


	2. Un nuevo enemigo

Hello!!!! ya regresé con el 2° cap. aunk no esta tan bueno, pero pues algo es algo jejeje y pues ningun personaje me pertenece blablablabla y todo eso...espero que les guste este cap.  
  
2° Cap. Un nuevo Enemigo **************************************************** Un gran silencio había, hasta que Quistis decidió romperlo.  
  
Bueno...pues creo que yo tambien tengo que irme, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que creo que me iré- decía Quistis mientras se volteaba para irse  
  
En ese momento, Seifer la agarra de la mano...ella sorprendida voltea y pasa lo inevitable...él la besa.  
  
Quistis responde al beso de Seifer y se quedan así por unos segundos hasta que dentro de Quistis, había una batalla, entre su corazón que decía que era lo correcto y entre su cabeza que decía que esto nunca debería pasar, Quistis reacciona y suelta a Seifer y despues le da una cachetada [NOTAS DE AUTORA: Ouch! eso debió doler]  
  
¿Que te pasa? - decía una muy enojada Quistis- ¿porque me besaste?  
  
Pues...yo pensé que tú me querías!- decía Seifer mientras se acercaba a ella  
  
Pues pensaste mal!! Yo nunca...te amaré  
  
Seifer sentía que su corazon se rompía al escuchar estas palabras y ver como Quistis se alejaba y se iba de la clinica...pensaba que Rinoa le había dicho la verdad, por eso se arriesgó a besarla, pero al parecer como sus propias palabras lo dijeron "nunca lo amará" Así que Seifer lo único que hizo fue quedarse pensativo sobre esas palabras y sobre las de Rinoa..no sabía a kien creerle a Rinoa que le decía que Quistis dijo que lo amaba o a la propia Quistis que dijo que nunca lo amará...su corazón estaba roto..  
  
************************************************************  
  
Quistis salió rapidamente de la clínica, lo primero que vió fue a sus amigos que lentamente se acercaban a ella, lentamente una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Quistis, ya no sabía que sentía acerca de Seifer..  
  
Quistis, que te pasa?- decía Rinoa mientras se le acercaba a su mejor amiga  
  
Nada, no te preocupes, solo, dejenme sola- decía mientras se alejaba de ahí y se encaminaba a otro lugar para pensar y saber bien cuales eran sus sentimientos  
  
Dejenla...no vayan detras de ella- decía Seifer que estaba recargado en la puerta d ela clinica, rapidamente todos se dieron vuelta y le empezaron a preguntar a Seifer q era lo k había pasado entre el y Quistis  
  
Que le hiciste Seifer?- decía una enojada Selphie- Nada..lo unico que eh hecho fue besarla- decía seifer mientras volteaba a ver a Rinoa- seguí tu consejo, aunk al parecer lo que me dijiste fue una mentira, ella no me quiere y nunca lo hará, ella misma me lo dijo  
  
Que?! pero si ella me dijo todo lo contrario...  
  
Si claro, bueno por el momento creo que tambien a mí tiene que dejarme en paz, ya no kiero que vuelvan a interferir en mi vida privada, les quedó claro?! - decía Seifer meintras se metía a la clinica  
  
Bueno, al parecer el tiene razón, no pueden meterse en su vida privada asi como así..- decia Squall  
  
Claro que podemos! ademas mañana es la graduacion de Seifer y Quistis va a estar ahí!- decía Selphie mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Quistis  
  
Yo sé que Selphie tiene razón, mañana vas a ver que todo va a cambiar!- decía Rinoa mientras seguía a Selphie  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Quistis se sentó en su cama, y empezó a inspeccionar sus sentimientos, kería o no a Seifer, su corazón le decía k sí, pero su mente no y no sabía a kien creerle...  
  
Este sentimiento será igual k al k le tenía a Squall?!, pork lo de Squall no fue amor si no solo un capricho...pero será pork somos amigos? NO! este sentimiento es diferente- pesaba Quistis mientras se recostaba en su cama  
  
En ese momento Rinoa y Selphie entraron a la recamara de Quistis para buscar respuestas  
  
Que hacen aki? Les dije que me dejaran sola!!  
  
Mira, Quistis yo sé k kieres a Seifer LO SE!!- decía Rinoa mientras se acercaba a su amiga Quistis  
  
Como se supone k lo sabes tu, si nisikiera yo lo se!!!- decía quistis mientras se apartaba de rinoa  
  
Porque...Quistis solo busca en tu corazón y verás kien es el dueño de él, verás k es Seifer y nadie más- decía Selphie  
  
Selphie tenía razón, pero Quistis simplemente no kería darle una oportunidad a su corazón para que decidiera...era verdad lo k le habia dicho a Rinoa esa vez k platicaron en la cafetería? realmente lo kería?!  
  
Mira Quistis, keremos k vayas a la graduación y verás k ahi te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos...así que..te esperaremos mañana- decía Selphie mientras se llevaba a Rinoa  
  
Que haré? Iré? NO! no puedo ir!!!- decía Quistis  
  
***********************************************  
  
Todo estaba listo, había velas en las mesas, estaba arreglado como si fuera una boda había mucha gente en los alrededores tomando [como Squall] o simplemente bailando con su pareja  
  
Rinoa traia puesto un vestido corto blanco, como el k se habia puesto anteriormente en la graduacion de squall, selphie iba vestida con un vestido amarillo, hasta las rodillas y de tirantes, Irvine se puso un traje negro, igual Zell y Squall y Seifer llevaba puesto le uniforme de SEED  
  
Selphie e Irvine bailaban, Zell comía, Squall tomaba, Seifer veía el salón,y Rinoa trataba de convencer a Squall de k bailara con ella  
  
Squall, vamos a bailar ^^- decía una feliz Rinoa cuando escuchó que ponían su canción favorita- No tengo ganas- decía Squall mientras tomaba otro poco de su copa  
  
En ese caso bailo con Seifer ¬¬ - decía mientras se alejaba de ahí- Whatever...  
  
Seifer!!! que bueno k estas mejor- decía Rinoa- kieres bailar conmigo?  
  
No...-fue lo unico que contestó Seifer. Inmediatamente a Rinoa no le importa, lo agarró y se lo llevó a la pista  
  
Sabes..Quistis me dijo que iba a venir..  
  
No me imprta- dijo friamente Seifer- Como no te va a importar!!!- gritó Rinoa- Ella te kiere, entiendelo  
  
Pues ella me dijo todo lo contrario!- dijo seifer mientras se sentaba en una silla- Es que todavía no sabe kien es el dueño de su corazón, esta muy confundida, cree k el sentimiento k siente hacia a ti, es el mismo k sentia por Squall y se dio cuenta k el sentimiento de Squall era solo pork eran amigos, osea lo queria como un familiar, pero a ti, a ti te kiere de otra manera!  
  
Eso espero- susurró Seifer  
  
Seifer MIRA!- decía rinoa mientras señalaba a Quistis que entraba al salón.  
  
Traía el pelo suelto, llevaba un vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas de tirantes, k hacia que se le resaltaran los ojos, estaba hermosa- pensó Seifer  
  
Anda Seifer, ve con ella- decía Rinoa mientras lo empujaba hacia donde estaba ella  
  
Seifer quedó cara a cara con Quistis, Quistis estaba impresionada, sabía que no debía venir ya que Rinoa haría eso, pero a Seifer no le importaba, Rapidamente Seifer le habló  
  
Yo..este..siento por lo k pasó el otro día- decía mientras miraba el piso .Quistis simplemente se quedó callada y se volteó para irse del lugar cuando Seifer la agarró de la mano.  
  
No te vayas...por favor..-decía Seifer mientras la veia directamente a los ojos.  
  
Seifer..yo no puedo kedarme aki...  
  
Por favor...en k sea, dejame bailar contigo una vez...  
  
Yo...esta bien.- decía mientras sonreía  
  
La música empezó y todos sus amigoa, habían esperado este momento desde hace mucho y tambien Seifer, el sentía que estaba en las nubes de solo bailar con ella, ella simplemente se kedó callada, seguía pensando..y ademas no se atrevia a ver a Seifer  
  
Cuando terminó la música, pararon de bailar y Seifer le dijo a Quistis que si podía hablar con ella, ella solo asintió y se dirigieron al balcón  
  
Cuando llegaron, Seifer no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, así que se quedó callado para ver si Quistis le decía algo  
  
Seifer...yo solo..kiero decirte que...- trataba de decir Quistis hasta k algo la interrumpió.  
  
Lo siento...sabía que no debía hacer eso..de verdad lo siento  
  
Seifer..yo..solo- Quistis estaba dispuesta a decirselo por fin, cuando de repente empezó a temblar  
  
Que pasa??- decía Quistis- No te preocupes, akí estoy- decía Seifer mientras se acercaba a ella  
  
El piso empezó a derrumbarse, Quistis se ace, pero Seifer la logra agarrar de la mano  
  
Quistis!!! Hagas lo k hagas no te sueltes de mí- decía Seifer mientras intentaba subirla- No me sueltes!!- decía una asustada Quistis- Nunca haría eso!  
  
Seifer intentaba cada ves más subirla, pero ya no podía, ya que donde el estaba, tambien se estaba derrumbando el suelo, hasta k se cayeron los dos, lo unico que pudo hacer Seifer fue abrazarla mientras caían y Quistis mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que dejaron de caer, una esfera los agarró y los subió hacia el salón  
  
Edea!! te debo la vida- decía Quistis, su corazón latía muy fuerte- Y a ti tambien Seifer, si me hubieras soltado hubiera caido y muerto...  
  
No...yo no serví de nada- decía Seifer mientras se acercaba a sus amigos- Seifer....  
  
Quistis, hay que dejar esto para despues, algo esta pasando, todo el lugar esta temblando y todas las personas ya fueron evacuadas, nada mas los SEEDS se quedaron a ayudarnos y a investigar que pasa, tienes que venir con nosotros- decía Edea- Sí  
  
Ahi estaban todos los SEEDS en ese salón, había dejado de temblar, pero..aun no sabían quien o que provocó esto., y ademas alguien estaba perdida  
  
Oigan..donde esta Rinoa!?- decía Selphie mientras trataba de buscarla con la mirada- Rinoa!!- decía Squall mientras trataba de encontrarla en los escombros  
  
Jajajajajajajajajaja- decía una voz- Quien eres tú- decían todos tratando de ver kien era esa persona  
  
Despues vieron como lentamente una sombra se acercaba a ellos, cuando por fin pudieron verla, se sorprendieron pork era Rinoa, pero era diferente, tenía los ojos blancos y un aspecto de maldad, inmediatamente Squall corrió hacia ella, pero cuando se acercó una fuerza muy poderosa, hizo que saliera volando y se golpeara con un pilar.  
  
Nunca me ganarán, inmortales- decía Rinoa mientras levitaba.Todos se acercaron hacia Squall para ver si estaba bien, el solo asintió.  
  
Todos se quedaron atónitos con la imagen que veían, Rinoa estaba flotando y de sus manos salian como una especie de truenos y tenia los ojos blancos  
  
Que está pasando aki?- decía Seifer- Este poder, se parece mucho al de..ARTEMISA!!!- gritaron todos  
  
Pero como, si nosotros la derrotamos como es k controla a Rinoa!- decía Quistis  
  
Recuerden que Rinoa tiene todavia los poderes de Artemisa, pero no se pork no pudo controlarlos más y salió ese gran poder- decía Squall mientras se paraba  
  
No es eso, hay otra bruja...controlando a Rinoa, pero esta no tiene mucho poder...- decía Edea- Entonces?? si no tiene tanto poder como Rinoa, como la puede controlar??  
  
No es eso, si no k Rinoa ya no pudo controlar mas este poder y la bruja aprovechó y esta tratando de kitarle sus poderes a Rinoa para hacerse más poderosa..y cada minuto que transcurre la bruja le kita poco a poco sus poderes por eso es k la puede controlar y despues tal ves sea mas poderosa que Artemisa- dijo Edea  
  
¿QUE?- gritaron todos  
  
******************************************************* CONTINUARA Que les parecio? ayy cada vez me sale peor la historia jajaja, aunk hay algo raro, si Squall es el personaje principal de FF8, no habla mucho aki, aunk no importa, al fin y al cabo no se trata de él xD Bueno espero pronto poder terminar el fic aunk todavia faltan muchos caps.  
  
Que el Dios De La Muerte Descienda Sobre Ustedes 


End file.
